


To Hear your Voice

by Surrealx3



Series: A ThunderHulk Collection [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Has Issues, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surrealx3/pseuds/Surrealx3
Summary: Thor is the ASMR youtuber that helps Bruce sleep.(Inspired by an ASMR youtuber who looks JUST LIKE THOR AND HE KNOWS IT -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cqAk0ASKaPM )





	To Hear your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the (maybe not entirely accurate) cliff notes for ASMR- sensory triggers that cause tingles and help relax a person enough for them to sleep.

Bruce had Issues. He was making progress when it came to beating them but that doesn’t change that fact that he still struggles. One of the things that his friends suggested when it came to calming down enough to sleep at night was ASMR. Bruce, though, was skeptical.

“Seriously, Bruce, it helps,” Tony assured him. He had invited himself over for a sleepover since Bruce had a particularly rough day. Everyone knew Professor Ross had it out for him ever since his lost his temper earlier in the year.

Bruce sighed, “I don’t know. How will some girl whispering to me help?”

“It relaxes you,” Tony claimed. “And don’t be sexist. There are plenty of guys who do it too. Actually, you like the buff type, right? I totally know the perfect guy for you.” Tony took Bruce’s laptop and went to youtube. “His name is Thor. He’s a big guy, really deep voice and has the gentlest whisper. He does some really fun stuff with his videos too, like roleplays and using seashells. You’ll like him.”

“Tony, I’m trying to sleep, not find a boyfriend.”

“Okay but hear me out,” Tony said, “The more you like the person’s voice and the general look of them, the easier it is to relax. It’s not even a sexual thing. It’s just comfort. Like if you made a video like this, I’d listen the hell out of it.”

Bruce ignored the soft feeling in his chest at hearing Tony admit that he found comfort from Bruce of all people. “So, you think this Thor guy can help me relax?”

“Yep,” Tony handed him his earphones and laptop, “Happy listening.”

“Fine,” Bruce sighed, “I’ll give it a shot.”

That turned out to be a mistake.

Or the best decision he ever made. It was really a toss-up. All Bruce really knew was that he was forming an unhealthy obsession with the voice of a man he hadn’t ever met before.

That’s why he couldn’t believe it when he heard it in his university, of all places.

Bruce found himself stopping in the middle of the all way when the voice reached him. People shouldered pass him and muttered complaints but Bruce couldn’t even hear them. Instead, his feet propelled him towards the voice.

Standing against a wall in the corner was Thor, quietly arguing in a black-haired boy while trying to decipher a piece of paper. The black-haired boy snatched it from him while pointing and hissing something.

Bruce didn’t even notice how close he had gotten into the black-haired boy’s head snapped up to glare at him. “Can we help you?”

“No?” Bruce felt a furious flush crawl across his cheeks when he noticed Thor looking at him too. “Sorry, I’ve just never seen you two before. Are you new?”

The black-haired boy’s eyes narrowed on Bruce, “I am.”

“Okay,” Bruce said, when nothing else was offered. Thor was still just looking at him appraisingly. “Do you need any help?”

Bruce started when Thor whispered gently, “My brother and I are at odds when it comes to how to read this schedule.”

Bruce could feel his face becoming an alarming shade of red. He directed his eye firmly at the ground while he held out his hand for the schedule. “I can try to make it clearer for you.” The paper was handed to him as well as a pen. Bruce made a neat little table of classes, times, and rooms that he usually made for freshmen. “Do you have a map? I can label your classes too.”

“No need,” the black-haired boy took the schedule from him and walked away. But not without saying, “Be gentle with him, Thor.”

Bruce glanced questioningly at the boy’s back then reluctantly at Thor. He was quick to look away again when he saw Thor looking right back at him.

“Forgive my brother,” Thor said in not quite a whisper but a deep rumble, “It was very kind of you to help.”

Bruce shrugged shyly, “No problem.”

“Nonsense, I would like to thank you some way,” Thor said, “Maybe coffee.”

Bruce shook his head quickly. He was absolutely positive his heart wouldn’t be able to take that. “Honestly, Thor, it was no problem. I’m glad I could help.”

Thor smiled victoriously, like he had won something. “You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“Oh,” Of course, neither of them even introduced themselves. Bruce closed his eyes and prayed a hole would open under him. “Sorry, I, uh, I do watch your videos. I didn’t mean to make this weird.”

“My friend,” an arm wrapped around his shoulder, “You worry too much. I am thrilled to meet a fan and I want to get to know you better.”

Bruce eyed Thor warily but all he saw was warmth and sincerity. “Why?”

“Well, to put it simply,” Thor said, “You are my type.”

That _was_ simple. Bruce still had trouble wrapping his head around that but now he at least knew to say yes to coffee. “I know a great coffee place, just around the corner from the university.”

Thor smiled widely, “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you realize you write fanfiction to procrastinate.


End file.
